


Amethyst Skies II

by SeekHim



Series: Former Flagship [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, Kirk on a different ship, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a diplomatic mission to the seductive world of Tkara, Uhura reflects on the choices she and her crew made and the devastating consequences.<br/>Takes place in my 'New Start' verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Freely

**Author's Note:**

> In this series Kirk leaves the Enterprise after the events of 'Dreams to Nightmares' and accepts command of another vessel, the USS Saratoga.

_Captain’s Log_  
_Stardate: 2260.12.19_

 _The Enterprise is currently traveling to the Norayis sector which is home to  four species: the Tkarites,  
Nlians, C'Tekians and the Rylarin. _ _We’re on our way to Tkara I in the Dorayna System, where we 'll  
be dropping off _ _some Federation delegates for a business conference_

 _Tkara is the homeworld of the powerful Tkarite Freehold, which controls half  of this sector._  
_The Tkarites have colonized two other systems and are_ _planning to colonize a third in a neighboring  
sector. Both the Iskan and C’tek Systems are firmly allied _ _with and defer to them, forming the  
_ _Norayis Alliance._

 _It was partially because of this that when the Nlians of the Revla System applied for Federation  
__membership fifty years ago, the Federation Council was eager to accept them. At that point  
__the Freehold was rapidly expanding their influence and although they hadn’t started putting  
_ _together their Alliance yet, the handwriting was on the wall._

 _The Nlians had had good relations with the Tkarites for nearly two centuries,_ _but weren’t inclined  
to join their Alliance. By allying with the Federation instead, they_ _enabled_ _us to gain a foothold  
in a distant but strategically important sector. So now the Federation controls _ _one half of the sector,  
while the Freehold controls the other. Starbase Alpha, in the Norayis System _ _serves not only  
as a Starbase, but as home of the different _ _Embassies for this sector, as well as a free port_  
and business center.

 _The Tkarites are a formidable people in many ways- they’re highly cultured and sophisticated,_  
_but at the same time they're **very** cunning and can be utterly ruthless. T_ _hankfully, they’ve never_ _  
been interested in military expansion, if they had been they could have been as_ _dangerous as_  
_the Romulans_.

 _Instead their focus has always been on trade and commerce and in that they are major players.  
They have_ _contacts with hundreds of different species both within the Federation and out.  
That, as well as _ _the fact that Tkarites are not the sort of people one would want to have as enemies,  
makes us _ _quite happy to remain on good terms with them._

_Jason Morrick_

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge_  
_12:45 PM_

“We are approaching the borders of Tkarite space, Captain,” Spock announced. "At our current speed  
and trajectory we should arrive at Tkara I in four hours, thirty seven minutes and fourteen seconds."

As if on cue, Sulu spoke up. “Captain, two ships are approaching, bearing 215, mark 8. They're Tkarite.”

Morrick nodded. “Onscreen.”

Two vessels were indeed approaching _._ At 350 meters they were both smaller than the _Enterprise._  
 Graceful and elegant, but well armed and dangerous.

“They’re hailing us, Captain,” Uhura announced.

“Patch them through, Lieutenant.”

A Tkarite female appeared on screen. She appeared middle aged, but like all Tkarites was stunningly  
beautiful. One could also immediately tell that she was not to be taken lightly.

 _She's like a blade,_ Uhura thought to herself. _The Tkarites call themselves the People of the Blade._  
_And they are- bright, beautiful , sharp and deadly._

The Tkarite officer was speaking. “I am Leean of House Vissari, Captain of the _Tarisel_ .”

“Captain Jason Morrick of the Federation starship, _Enterprise,"_ Morrick replied. "We’re on our way to  
drop off some delegates for the Joveea Conference and…”

“We’re well aware of who you are, Captain. Knowledge is a basic key to power and we make certain  
that ours is considerable." She nodded. "Welcome to the Tkarite Freehold," she said quietly.   
"Enter freely.”

As she silently gazed at the Tkarite captain, Uhura briefly recalled similar words being spoken  
in a certain Bram Stoker novel.

_“Enter freely and of your own will.”_

 


	2. Invitation

_5:22 PM_  

Uhura listened carefully to the ship's data. The four hours since encountering the Tkarite ships had been  
uneventful and Morrick had briefly spoken with the delegates traveling with them to make final arrangements.

There were six delegates, altogether. The first four were from the Federation: Roselyn Sanders from Earth,  
Antonio Hernandez from the Earth colony Hyzel VII, Senator Onoren from Banni III and Minister Ravcara Kyto,  
a member of the Nlian Ministry of Commerce. The other two were from non-aligned worlds: Councilor  
Yilana Kee from Xiona Prime and Senator Zequo from Malant IV. The Tkarites were major players in the world  
of commerce and meetings to establish or modify trade agreements were a constant.

After speaking with the delegates, Morrick had had a brief meeting with his senior staff, which had been  
been pretty routine. In the two years since Captain, James T. Kirk, had left the _Enterprise_ , and Morrick   
had assumed command, the crew had fallen into a new rhythm.

They all knew that Morrick had not been given command of the former Flagship for nothing.   
On a professional level he was a highly decorated officer who was known and respected throughout   
the Federation for both his tactical and diplomatic skills. On a personal level he was a fair man,   
but _very_ strict. He followed protocol like a religion and did _not_ put up with sass.

Not that anyone had had sass to show. During the first few months after the _Enterprise Incident_ it   
had felt like the crew’s heart had been cut out. Their work had been exemplary but there had been   
no joy.

Only guilt and regret.

Guilt and regret which had been compounded whenever they encountered other crews. Everyone and   
their mother had known about what had happened to the famous Captain Kirk during that fateful   
shore leave little, more than a month or so after receiving command.

And everyone and their mother had known what his own crew had done to him afterwards. The stares,  
whispers and comments had been nearly unbearable, but not a single one of them had complained.  
They had earned this after all.

The first year had been the worst, but gradually the scandal had died down, as scandals always did.  
Gradually Starfleet and the Federation had turned their attention to other matters. Life had gone on.

And now life had brought them here to Tkara Prime, a ringed gas dwarf with eight moons. The two  
largest of which were M class and the first of which was their destination.

As the _Enterprise_ approached its destination, Uhura took a moment to glance at the viewscreen.  
It was an impressive sight, Tkara I was famous for both its beauty and mysterious allure. After requesting   
and being given clearance, Sulu skillfully maneuvered the _Enterprise_ into orbit above the planet’s   
capital. The sun was setting in that part of the globe and below one could see the countless violet   
and amethyst lights of the city.

A signal drew her attention. “Captain, we’re receiving an official hail,” she announced after a moment.

Morrick nodded. “Onscreen.”

A Tkarite woman appeared. From her research Uhura recognized her as the High Matron, elected   
Head of State of the Tkarite Freehold. Like all Tkarites, she was exotically beautiful. She was middle-aged,   
but age had in no way diminished her beauty and she easily could have passed for a woman in her   
late thrities.. She was tall and slender, with the violet skin, long silver hair and the striking amethyst   
eyes of her species. She wore a dramatic robe, colored in various shades of violet and amethyst,   
the favorite colors of Tkarites and she wore elaborate jewelry and a circlet of silver, Tkarites’ favorite   
metal.

She was striking, but Uhura right away sensed in her the same sharp cunning that she had sensed in   
the Tkarite captain.

 _She’s not a soldier, but she’s every bit as sharp and every bit as dangerous._ _She's the Head of State  
for a people infamous for their cunning. If you go up against her your_ _first mistake will be your last._

The Matron was speaking, “My respects to you. I am Fylathia of House V’Rye, High Matron of the  
Tkarite Freehold.” He voice was strong and sensual and she spoke perfect Standard. “On behalf   
of the Freehold, I bid you welcome to our domain.”

Morrick had stood. “My respects to you, High Matron. I am Captain Jason Morrick of the _USS Enterprise_.   
On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I give you my thanks for having us.”

The Matron nodded. “The conference will begin tomorrow in the Grand Assembly Hall. Tonight, however,   
I'm hosting an informal dinner at my residence and I would be pleased if you and your officers would   
be my guests.”

“We would be honored to accept your gracious invitation, Matron.”

“Excellent. We shall expect you at the following coordinates at 18:00 hours.”

“We look forward to it.”


End file.
